Identity Crisis
by Yummei of the Dream
Summary: SasuSaku. Lime. It was too late that Sasuke realized Sakura had grown into a fanatic feminist.


**Author's note:** Well. Kinkiness is smex, and smex abounds this tale today. That, and some laughs.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah. I own Naruto. I also built that plane flying over our house right now.

**Warning:** Smex. I won't go beyond the M rating, though. Yes, I know already, this is my third kinky SasuSaku. So I'm perverted. Got a problem with that?

* * *

**Identity Crisis**

**By: Yummei-sama no Hayashi

* * *

**

The tension in the room was so thick Tsunade was sure she could stir it with a spoon.

She had called for a special two-man recon mission –it _would_ only take two of her best shinobi, which would've made the job easier. The problem was that these two were the only ANBU left to send out, and they didn't exactly mesh with each other. The blonde Hokage sighed, not knowing how they could go from the two who could agree most in a team, to the ones who could get the team into extreme peril by bickering all the time.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura," she said calmly to the two shinobi standing two meters apart in front of her desk, avoiding each other's eye, "your mission is to gather data in the small village of Nikkeijin, wherein we have learned that a plot to topple Konoha is being unfolded. We failed to learn more, but this recon mission will have to tell us everything we need to know. That's your job. Easy enough."

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou," Sakura said dutifully, but Sasuke scoffed.

"I think the mission could be finished with only one of us," he said, the hint of arrogance just audible in his voice. "Tsunade-sama," he added respectfully.

Sakura's eyes flashed, but she wasn't about to retort just yet. "I think so too," she said cheerfully, though the warmth of her smile did not even creep up to her icy mint orbs. "And you know well, Tsunade-shishou, that my skill lies in data gathering."

"Yes," Tsunade conceded, "but-"

"-but Tsunade-sama, of course, knows that the Sharingan can uncover many secrets," Sasuke interjected smoothly, directing his prideful smirk at Sakura.

"Don't interrupt Tsunade-shishou!" she hissed, the fire of anger melting the cold façade.

"I don't believe I was talking to you, either," Sasuke shot back.

"Well, _I_ am, and I'm telling you to shut up!"

"What, upset that I have a better chance of finishing this mission alone?"

"No, you conceited jerk, I'm upset because you _think_ you have a better chance at it than I do, which isn't the case!"

"Well, it's not as if a _girl_ like you can do any better, you annoying wisp of a-"

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade yelled, and the two backed away from each other, suddenly apprehensive. "I thought this mission would work better with _two_ elite shinobi, who, I'm afraid, are not acting the part! Are you two questioning my decision making?" Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads meekly.

"Good," the hazel-eyed Hokage huffed. "Because I'm sending you out as teammates, not as individual shinobi. So act like a team, or _so help me_ I'll bust you both for insubordination and misbehavior." She narrowed her eyes at them. "Am I _clear_?"

"Yes ma'am," they mumbled. Tsunade nodded and tossed the mission scroll at Sakura, who caught it deftly.

"Those are the mission details. They contain the people you could most likely get information from, and the places you might want to check out. You'll leave for the mission tomorrow morning. That is all."

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke traveled without a word to one another, as was usual whenever they had missions together. Whenever they spoke, it always seemed to lead to another big argument, and it was better not to speak than to jeopardize the entire mission.

They arrived in Nikkeijin by nightfall, and they settled for the night in one room – the only choice they had. If they wanted separate rooms, they would've ended up camping out. Sasuke and Sakura, at least, agreed not to disagree under threat of having their shinobi statuses endangered. Sakura had first dibs on the bathroom, which left Sasuke enough time to think without any loud interruptions from her.

It had been four years since she and Naruto heaved him away from Orochimaru. He didn't regret it now – not fighting as hard as he should have – since he had fulfilled his sole reason of living in those four years, but there _were_ disadvantages to coming back.

Naruto had decided that the only way to bring Sasuke _completely_ back was to try and beat him at anything they did, every single day. It included – but was not limited to –sparring and training. Even eating had to be a contest between them. A recent "match" between them had been won by Naruto – the exuberant blond had placed a bet that he'd get a girlfriend first, which he did.

Not that Sasuke cared for winning that match anyway – the last standing score between them was 450-449, to Naruto. What was one point? And besides, he didn't have the time or patience to deal with the opposite sex. It had always been like that, and it wasn't likely to change. The very proof of that was humming a tune in the bathroom, the door of which Sasuke was glaring at.

Sakura had gone back to her usual treatment of him directly after they brought him back. He had known even before he was dragged home that she was on a much higher level than most kunoichi – his previously broken ribs attested to that. But the behavior that had annoyed him the most about her – all those caring little gestures, those smiles, and those little presents every single day – was still there.

However, there was one new streak in Sakura's character he hadn't expected. One day, he had called her over (a rare occurrence), to help him with a household disaster. His washing machine had overflowed because he had put too much detergent powder into the water. When they had managed the flood (without him busting an artery and making the washing machine explode), he had mumbled, "Thanks. Girls are just better at washing clothes."

He hadn't expected that flash in Sakura's eyes, one that he would learn to associate with danger, and for her to ask softly, "What… did you say?"

He had raised an eyebrow, a little confused, and repeated, "Thanks, girls are better at laundry. Why?"

The last thing he remembered after that was crashing through several brick walls and feeling three (or was it four?) of his ribs break when Sakura's fist made contact. And his small regret of realizing too late that Sakura had grown into a fanatic feminist.

She somehow never forgave him for his comment on the female kind (as it was followed by many _many_ more through the years, most of them quite hurtful), and he never forgave her for the injustice of breaking three (or four) of his ribs (and that wasn't all she had broken through the years, either). Now, their relationship was to the point wherein one uttered word could mean another batch of burnt pink hair or broken bones, so they never talked.

The only problem Sasuke had with that arrangement was that Naruto always refused to referee and had therefore taken to running away when he should've stopped Sakura from charging Sasuke. Otherwise, it didn't _really_ irritate him that Sakura stopped talking to him and making any contact with him whatsoever. She had even stopped calling him _Sasuke-kun._ "You could say sorry," Naruto would mumble after their fights, but Sasuke ignored him.

Sakura was now out-of-sight and out-of-bounds for him, and no amount of apology was going to change that. Not that he cared. He didn't.

He glanced at the bathroom door again, his expression softening for a fraction of a second, but fading into his customary scowl when Sakura emerged, drying her hair with a towel. She glared right back at him.

And he was fine with that.

* * *

Sakura spent the rest of the night rereading the mission scroll. She had always found it calming to know as much as she could about the mission before doing the actual work. Sasuke had growled at her to turn off the light, so she took the lamp with her to the seats by their room's balcony. All through the night, she studied the scroll and made plans in her brain on how to proceed. She somehow forgot to include Sasuke in those plans.

She fell asleep on the balcony, the scroll still in her hands. She had read late into the night, so that at dawn, she didn't feel Sasuke's hands prying the mission scroll from her fingers, but slept through it peacefully.

She woke up just in time to see Sasuke opening the door to leave. She jumped up, and panicking, threw her shoe at Sasuke's head. It hit the mark with a dull _thunk_, and he turned abruptly, his expression murderous. "_What?_"

"Where are you going, Uchiha?" Sakura demanded. "Why are you leaving me? Hey! Don't tell me-"

"-that I'm doing the mission without you?" Sasuke continued, smirking. "Of course I am. _You_ overslept. _Your_ mistake."

"I overslept because I was studying the mission scroll!" Sakura yelled, throwing her other shoe at him, but Sasuke dodged it. "You could've woken me up!"

"Unfortunately for you, I have enough sense to start out early," Sasuke threw back. "So you just stay here and wait till I finish." He twirled the mission scroll expertly in his hands. "I have everything I need to know about the mission. In my opinion," he added with an odd inflection in his tone, "you should've stayed home and did something tame, like cook or clean. That's all you're cut out for, anyway."

"You conniving sexist jerk!" Sakura snarled, and she threw a batch of kunai at him. Unfortunately for her, he had already shut the door behind him and the kunai hit the cheap wood of the door instead.

_Why am I_ not _surprised?_ Sakura thought as she slumped to the floor, staring at the kunai she had embedded onto the wood. Sasuke actually had the nerve to leave her, even after what Tsunade had said about teamwork. **_Eh, it's not as if you didn't plan on leaving him either,_** Inner Sakura said slyly, but Sakura ignored her, just like she had ignored that little feeling of regret and sadness for the past four years.

Instead, she stood up and got ready to leave. _I memorize everything on the mission scroll anyway,_ she thought confidently. _My oversleeping _will _pay off.

* * *

_

Sasuke gathered enough information to know about how Konoha was going to be infiltrated. It was a simple enough job – he only had to go up to losers who had sense enough to get drunk at eight in the morning to piece together such information. Sometimes, the truth needed a little nudging – a kunai here and a truth serum there were easy to throw around. And if _that_ didn't work, using the Sharingan's hypnotic powers on unsuspecting barmaids and gamblers eased the job.

At about seven in the evening, he already had a new lead – the barmaid unfortunate enough to flirt with him told him about Sayo, one of the most expensive girls of the red light district. "Sayo-chan, that's the girl who sleeps 'round with all them big bosses," the barmaid giggled at him through her fifth glass of martini. "She probably knows more'n she oughta. Anyone who gets through them legs leaves a bit o' info 'bout them whatsits ninjas do these days. Like they say, you get a bit of lovin' and a bit of knowin' when you're with Sayo-chan – 'specially when you tip good. She's smart, though. Knows who to give advice to, ya know? So you gotta be careful 'round that girl."

Sasuke relied on this knowledge as he trudged the dimming streets of the red light district. _This Sayo, if persuaded just right, might give me the knowledge I need to know who are the big bosses of this invasion._ He smirked. _I might even get something more valuable – she might lead me right through the plan. Pffft, women. Such idiots, and so easy to manipulate too._

He sidled into the classiest brothel in the district, ignoring the half-naked girls who suddenly were simpering all around him, trying to get a hold on him. He shuddered inwardly (_Ugh, to be_ touched _by them! Disgusting!_) but continued on with a straight face.

He caught sight of a rich looking young man talking to the pimp of the brothel. He eavesdropped on their conversation as subtly as possible from where he was standing. "Majima-san, Sayo is free for the night," the pimp was saying. "Six thousand ryo should do for the night – the next six thousand is after, if you're satisfied, Majima-san."

Sasuke almost laughed at his luck. Here was another prey he could filch for information from.

* * *

Sakura entered the darkened room and put out the oil lamp's light, setting down the fragrant incense on the side table. She was uncomfortable with the very revealing kimono she wore, with all the lacy layers inside. The kimono was perfectly fitted for seduction, and for hiding a bit of weaponry. She resolved to make the job quick – seduce the man a bit, extract the information, and kill him before he knew what was happening.

She had done her research before going into the sleazy workplace she was now at. Someone named Majima, an important daimyo of that country, was part of the plot to invade Konoha. So far, she had gathered the names of everyone involved in the invasion, and upon knowing that Majima was in town, she took the opportunity to use the next tidbit she learned about him – there was a high-paid oiran he went to every time he was in town, and she seemed to be one to whom he gave his secrets to.

She had already knocked this oiran out and took her place in the room Majima always rented whenever he was in the brothel. She didn't bother putting on a genjutsu – the darkness would be enough to shroud her appearance. If this Majima was a ninja, the Henge might be detected all too easily. No one had any information on how skilled he was.

She let the scent of the incense calm her down as she arranged her skirts on the bed. She could already hear footsteps out on the hall, and she positioned herself so that she was lying on her side, resting her head on her hand and letting her sleeve fall off her shoulder.

She heard the door behind her push open and close, and she felt another presence in the room. Her heart pounding, but her expression calm, she turned to where she assumed the person was. She was a bit surprised he had already climbed the bed, and was close enough to kiss her. "Hello, stranger," she purred, using that throaty voice the oiran had. She drew breath, and was further surprised. _He smells good for someone who goes into brothels._

"Hello yourself," Majima breathed into her neck. "Missed me?"

Sakura's skin prickled where his lips rested. "You wouldn't know, baby," she replied sultrily, slowly getting into character. This one was no different from her other recon missions. She let her fingers glide on his jaw. _Hm_ – _he shaves._ "How have you gotten without me?"

"I can ask you the same question," Majima replied smoothly, pinning her to the bed and straddling her. Sakura didn't like that – it was easier to kill when she was the one on top. But she supposed that she could reverse roles later. "Have you… gathered some tidbits for me lately?" He kissed her neck.

Now, there were several things wrong with that, as Sakura saw it. One – _she_ was the one who was supposed to be asking the questions, but she remembered what she had gathered about the oiran she had left unconscious – that she supposedly gave out information to whom she chose, and Majima was one of them. But then again, there was two – _Sakura_ wasn't about to give information that would benefit him and not Konoha.

And then there was three – why was it, when she always felt disgusted whenever men like him touched her, that she actually felt a hint of (oh, Kami forbid) pleasure forming in her abdomen?

She breathed to keep calm (the incense was there for a reason), and quickly thought of something to say. "Well," she said briskly, lightly rubbing Majima's nape, "let's see. The little birds have been telling me that you plan to invade Konoha with some of your daimyo friends." She giggled, pulled Majima closer to her and tickled his ear with a flick of her tongue. "Or so they say."

"There's no need to tell me what I already know," Majima growled into her ear, his lips lightly touching it as he spoke. Simultaneously, Sakura felt a bit of fear and a bit more of pleasure – both of which she _didn't_ like. Subconsciously, she moaned a little, much to her chagrin.

She made slow work of his shirt to cover her agitation. She smiled in relief and satisfaction when she ran a finger down his toned stomach and he groaned a bit. She supposed giving a bit of false information didn't hurt. "Ah – then you must already know that the Hokage already sent a few sentries to your buddy Kimihiro-sama. She's getting suspicious, I should say."

"Is that so?" There was something odd in his voice, like he didn't believe her, but Sakura hoped it was her imagination. "I have to warn him then."

"But _you_ haven't told me about your week yet," Sakura whined seductively, a trick she'd mastered after a few tries of this type of recon. "Anything interesting happen, Majima-san?" She weaved her fingers through his hair, and to her displeasure and embarrassment, he had tugged her outermost robe open. She hoped silently the kunai she had stored in the pockets wouldn't fall. "Anything… I might want to know?"

She felt his back tense, and her instincts told her he was suspecting. She had to tread lightly from now on. As he nibbled on her collarbone (another wave of pleasure ran through her spine – this _had_ to stop now), he said slowly, "Hmm… you'd want to know that the Hokage also sent a sentry to another of my daimyo buddies, as you call it."

_False_, Sakura thought. Tsunade had no idea who was in on the plot. _He knows what I'm up to. I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew I'm not his favorite whore._ She decided to take things to a different plane. "Then you have to help him too, darling," she cooed, tugging at her fallen robe to keep it from falling and revealing her kunai.

"So I do," he agreed, and she almost sighed in relief, and continued to dig his hand into the opening of her robe, until he found the skin of her stomach and began rubbing it with his thumb. Wherein Sakura should have been left feeling dirty, she felt the raw desire to reciprocate.

But she stopped herself from thinking thoughts. _I'm not a whore!_ she thought to herself, horrified that she could even _think_ of actually having sex with this man – the man she was supposed to kill to prevent him from invading Konoha. She wanted to pull out of this situation.

Then Sasuke's face somehow stabbed into her thoughts. _That's right,_ Sakura thought determinedly, wanting to stab that sneering face over and over, _I have to prove to that chauvinist pig that anything he can do, I can do better!_ The thought calmed her down, and allowed her to proceed with her next plan.

She dipped low and ran her tongue on his bare chest, tasting his sweat. She ignored all that she was feeling – the disgust and horror and the odd satisfaction of her actions. Instead, she concentrated on making that man above her drunk with sexual pleasure, a guaranteed truth serum. He grunted, as though he had wanted to hold that groan in, but Sakura got her desired result. "You're really not telling me anything else, Ma-ji-ma-san?" she asked, using her seductive whine again. "But you're usually so… giving." She made sure to run her fingers on his hip, and he bucked upward, as though shocked.

"I'm not sure what to tell you," he said huskily after she surfaced. "But there's nothing else _you_ want to tell me?" Apparently, he knew how to play this game as well, and his hand crept from her firm stomach to the underside of her bra. Sakura, who had been sucking on his collarbone, bit down to prevent that shudder of pleasure on her body, which unfortunately didn't work.

"Konoha knows of your plans," Sakura breathed, saying the first thing to come to her fuzzy mind. It was brought to focus once again when there was subtle change in Majima's movement – it spoke of impatience. _He already knows about that, then?_

"Anything else?" Majima murmured, and Sakura could practically smell the danger in the air.

"Nothing much, I confess," Sakura said, her seductive voice perfectly covering her anxiety. She felt him tug off the second layer of her kimono, and to her shock, he ran his digits on the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to her heating core. She moaned again, but after the pleasure passed, her mind was set in waves of panic. _This isn't supposed to be like this!_ She needed to keep her cool and do _something_ to make him tell her something. _I'm not supposed to be_ feeling _this!_ This Majima, she knew, wasn't playing anymore. "How about you?"

"Nothing, I'm afraid," he said coolly.

Her heart was thumping against her throat, but she found the voice to say, "If that's the case, then we have nothing to say to each other."

With a quick movement that she hoped surprised him, she flipped their position, holding the kunai against his throat. She couldn't see his expression, but she supposed it was of shock and anger. "Now," she hissed, "you'll tell me why you're invading Konoha and how you plan to do it."

"I'm not telling you anything, kunoichi," Majima said with as much venom dripping on his voice. "I'm not about to tell you anything that will benefit your village. Konoha isn't up for grabs by anyone." He grabbed her, and reversed their positions again. Sakura almost felt bruises on her back and wrists. Before she could say anything, he whispered dangerously, "Tell me what village you're from and what you know."

_It should've been obvious to him I'm from Konoha,_ Sakura thought, but she filed that thought for later. "I'm not telling you _anything_."

"That's too bad, because we'll have to do this the hard way," Majima said. The only thing Sakura could see in the darkness were his black eyes glinting rather ominously. The pink-haired kunoichi began to panic more than ever – just what was he going to do?

She struggled against his grip – which, unfortunately, was too strong for her. He had also locked her legs under his. She had underestimated him, and she knew she would hit herself for this later. "Let – me – go!" she screeched, trying to squirm out of his grasp and kick his legs away.

"Look at me," he said, and instinctively, her eyes met his.

"Sharingan."

The black eyes faded into red, and Sakura realized that there was only one person in the world who still had both Sharingan intact. She closed her eyes quickly so prevent the doujutsu from affecting her, and called out in the darkness, "Sa…Sasuke…kun?"

She waited, her eyes still shut, and her heart pumping hard against her chest. Her mind was a blur, thinking of all the possible theories of what might be going on, but she was as confused as hell. She felt his iron grip on her wrists slacken, and a moment later, soft light penetrated through her eyelids. She opened one eye cautiously, and found Sasuke staring down at her, his face in different levels of shock. Then his paler-than-usual skin turned into several shades of red, and she realized what exactly he was staring at.

"**_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**!"

All grace forgotten, she flayed her arms and legs about, and somehow kicked Sasuke off the bed. Her sudden movements, however, made her roll off the bed as well. She gathered her robes about her and held it fast with her hand. _Majima_ _is Sasuke-kun, and Sasuke-kun is here?_ she thought over and over again, feeling more mortified than in any moment of her life. It was one thing to be touched by someone who was about to be killed, but by _him_?

Sasuke stirred on the other side of the bed. A lot of things seemed to meld in his mind – the fact that she wasn't anyone he'd expected, the question of where his target had gone, the small thing of Sakura calling him _Sasuke-kun_ instead of _Uchiha,_ and the other _small_ thing that they were both half-naked in the same brothel room. He shook his head to block out the thoughts. "Sakura!" he finally had the voice to exclaim. "What're you _doing_ here?"

Her green eyes peeked out from the other side of the bed. "Trying to gather information!" she replied, her voice muffled and flustered. "You… you…" She turned red again. "You were doing the same thing…?" she continued timidly.

"Hell yeah I was!" Sasuke stormed, rage getting the better of him. "You should've stayed in the room! You should've left the work to me! _I_ could've done-"

Sakura's orbs sparked threateningly. "Uchiha," she said sharply (Sasuke noticed the renewed use of his surname), "I've told you again and again – I can do anything you can! Just because you have an alpha male complex-"

"I _don't_ have an alpha male complex, dammit! You just are so fanatically feminist that-"

"I'm fanatically feminist because you keep putting me down because I'm a girl!"

"I don't put you down because you're a girl, I put you down because you're weak!"

"SEE! You think I'm weak because I'm a girl and can't do anything for myself!"

"It has nothing to do with your gender! I think you're weak because I'm stronger and I have to keep protecting you from anything that'll endanger you!"

Sakura's eyes widened, her cheeks turning pink, and she failed to produce a comeback statement. Sasuke, having realized his verbal slip-up, blushed pale pink and yanked his gaze away from hers. The awkward silence stretched for a few moments, but to the two, it felt like much more than a few moments.

Finally, Sakura stood up and stammered, "I-I think we should – we should go and… go home." She hurriedly gathered her robes again and made for the door. Sasuke could only stare at her back, his mind a jumble of sorts. His feet wanted to do something, and his brain worked sluggishly at a plan.

Sakura reached for the doorknob, her mind as cluttered as his. His words kept replaying in her head, but then the other things he had said – the put-downs, the subtle hints of claiming superiority – kept playing with her judgment. _Just what does he expect me to believe now?_ she thought, wanting to bang her head on the door. _And that little "game" earlier…_ Again, she wanted to barf in embarassment, but gripped on the knob to pull it open.

Without her realizing it, Sasuke had reached over and slammed his palm on the door to prevent it from opening. He had also trapped Sakura on either side by putting his other hand on the door. The girl froze as Sasuke bent over to whisper in her ear the first thing to come to mind: "So… let me get this straight. You were willing to give up your first time to someone you were about to kill?"

Sakura turned to face him, though she again felt flustered when Sasuke's face was inches from hers. "I-I wasn't! I-I mean, I n-never was willing to give up something that precious! I've taken every single precaution to prevent that! It's… it's not as if I haven't done this before, that I hadn't had practice!"

"And what would've you done, if that wasn't me, and he'd overpowered you?"

"I'd kill him right after! You know I would!"

"Would you?" His gaze was arrogantly skeptical. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm saving myself for someone I love!"

"And you still love me."

"YES!"

Sakura became conscious of what she had just said, and dropped her gaze from Sasuke, her blush getting deeper. It wasn't anything one should blurt out to just anyone, she knew, and she made another fatal mistake for that day – telling him everything she felt. She scrambled for a last ditch effort to save her dignity. "S-so yeah, I still love you! But that doesn't mean that I've forgiven you for all those insults about me being weak and – mmmpppphhhh!"

Sakura's big "yes" had flicked a switch on in Sasuke's mind, one that had surfaced when he found out she was the one holding the kunai against his throat awhile ago. There was nothing like intimate contact to bring out the truest and rawest feelings from someone as cold as him. And that was why he was kissing Sakura with such brutal force that one would think his life was depending on it.

After several moments (that could've lasted days, but they didn't care for the moment), both surfaced for air. "So," Sasuke said again. "Does that help you forget our little fight?"

"No!" Sakura yelled, still pink-faced. "I'm still _furious_! It wasn't a little fight, and you know it! And just because you're a really great kisser doesn't mean I can just forgive you in a sna – _mmmmpphhhh_!"

Sasuke kissed her again, a little gentler this time. "Well, I'm trying again and again till I get it right, because you know I will," he murmured.

Sakura's head was spinning from all that had happened in less than an hour. But for sure, she knew where all that desire came from that time when she thought Sasuke was Majima. And why it hadn't stopped bursting from her till now. "You just shut up and show me exactly how sorry you are," she whispered hoarsely, starting the kiss this time. She pushed him enough so that he was flat on his back on the bed.

_Because anything you can do, I can do better._ She grinned at him as she straddled him, and he smirked right back. _But this time, we can do it best together.

* * *

_

"Three times, Sasuke-kun. _Three times_. The offense was grave, but it didn't need pardon _that_ much."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, nestled on his side, with a shrewd eye. "Hn." Sakura frowned and pulled hard at a lock of his hair. "Ow."

"Is 'hn' all you can say, after saying so much awhile ago?" she pouted up at him, poking his side. Sasuke rolled his eyes and said nothing, only clutching her closer. Sakura sighed. "Hm, fine. Don't say anything. I just want to let you know that I thought that it'd be more… y'know, romantic."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke finally spoke.

"I mean, my first time was supposed to be a little more romantic than this."

Sasuke raised a fine brow. "What, in a dingy brothel right after almost killing each other because of mistaken identity isn't romantic?"

Sakura glared at him. "No, it's not. It's weird. _Weiiiird_, I tell you."

"Well, it suits us," Sasuke replied, shrugging. "This was bound to be a weird relationship anyway."

Sakura smiled. "Ah. Well, if you put it that way, yes. But still-"

"Sakura," Sasuke interrupted. "Stop talking. Just savor the fact we're done with fighting. In _silence_. Please."

"Just one last thing."

"_What_?" Sasuke asked, the old irritation in his voice.

Sakura positioned herself on top of Sasuke. "Say that we're equal."

"Huh?"

"Say that we're equal," Sakura repeated. "That I can do anything you can. Maybe even better."

Sasuke glared up at her. "I'm not saying anything that I'll regret later."

Sakura grinned. "Come on, Sasuke-kun. Swallow your pride for once."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. We're equal."

Sakura kissed his nose. "Thank you."

"In _some_ things."

Sasuke looked up at her, as though challenging. Sakura drew her brows together, but her expression softened after a moment.

"Good enough."

-

-

-

-

-

-

.:. _but_ _no living man am I! _.:.

* * *

**Author's note:** Yet again, I am not sure if I did any justice to the ending. I'm pretty satisfied with the plot, though.

Tell me what you think.


End file.
